Mai Shiranui vs Mileena
Backgrounder (95).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Mai Shiranui VS Mileena.png|Apro319 Description Two,... well... interesting women will fight to the death today. Interlude Wiz: When your on the internet, your always going to see characters like THESE being brought up Boomstick: Ohhhh Wiz:Mai the booby ninja with fire. Boomstick: And Mileena, the- Wiz(sigh) Boomstick: Fine. Wiz:Its our job to anayalyze their weaposn, armior and skills to find out who would win, a death battle! (Clang) Mai Wiz: Mai Shiranui is... well... Boomstick: Holy crap, look at those things! I'm glad she's back! Wiz: Mai is a ninja of the Shiranui Clan and has been trained by both her grandfather and the perverted, yet famously deadly, Jubei Yomato. Boomstick: He brought a whole new meaning to 'wax on, wax off'! Wiz:*sigh*. Well, she has many she many attacks. Such as the Flying Squirrel Furrainte and Deadly Ninja Bees. Boomstick: Mai's pretty fast, but focuses on single powerful strikes to punch through an enemy's defenses. The only thing thats bad about that is when she misses... Wiz: Her Flying Squirrel Furiante and Deadly Ninja Bee attacks help her control the field of battle, and she uses clever fake-outs to trip up her foes. Boomstick: And she has an unlimited amount of Steel Fans she can throw, which I guess she keeps in her non-existing bra. Wiz: That's right... *sigh* Boomstick: Really? I was just making a joke about her giant boobs. Wiz: Speaking of her... outfits... Boomstick: Or lack thereof... Wiz: About that, well the thing is that Mai is a clever opponenet. She actually uses them to distract her opponents. Boomstick: ...I'm sorry, what? I was distracted. Wiz: Never mind. Boomstick: Okay, Mai can create fire and explosions, and she can control whatever fire she's created. Wiz: Mai hasn't eally mastered using explosions, though. She also enetered the tournament! Although she never won. Boomstick: Or taking down Andy! Wiz: She always does well, though, even joining Andy's award winning team in 1999. Boomstick: Even so, she ends up having to be rescued a lot, usually by Andy. But for some reason, I don't seem to mind. Mai Shranui: Mai Shiranui of the Shiranui School must teach you a lesson Shows ending of Chun-Li vs Mai Mileena Wiz:Mortal Kombat has many kombatants, Sektor, and all that stuff. And then theres the sexy one, Mileena. Wiz:She was created by Shao Kahn as a clone of Kitana. Boomstick: YESSS! Wiz: You DO NOT want to be near her. Boomstick: Why? Wiz: let me anylyze her and you'll know why. Wiz:Mileena's main weapon is a Sai. Boomstick: Your already sunding like I need to regret liking her. Wiz: Just wait and see. Boomstick: Mileena is a sort of agile but weak character, right? Wiz: Surprisingly, no. Wiz: Mileena can teleport, and she masters that in her first move the kick above. She teleports and delivers a flying kick. Boomstick: Im guessing she can throw her Sai's too right? Wiz: Yep. Boomstick: Let me go on the Mortal Kombat wiki ok? Wiz: K 1 hour later. Boomstick: Her third attack is the rolling thunder, which lets her roll into a ball like Sanic. Wiz: for once I can bear you. Wiz: She also has the leaping neckbite where she leaps and bites the oppoenets neck. Boomstick: Now I know what you mean by you dont wanna be near her. Wiz: Mai's fatality is throwing her Sais into the oppoent. Boomstick: GROSS! Mileena's fatality DEATH BATTLE! After Chun vs Mai Mai stands in front of Chun-Li's skelton before she sees Mileena. Mileena: Fight me. You look tough. Mai: Fine! FIGHT! Mai starts throwing steel fans while Mileena throws Sais, causing both to bounce off each other. Mai then jumps away from Mileena Mileena: Whered ya go? scared? Mileena got kicked in the face by Mai. Mai then delivered a kick combo. Mileena then rolls into a ball and hits Mai. Mai then jumps in the air and tries to kick Mileena, but it fails. Mileena then appears behind Mai. before Mileena can attack, Mai uses the Deadly Ninja Bee. Mileena gets up and uses the flying kick into Mai. Mai then dissapeared. Mileena: Again? Suddenly, Mai jumped into the air and hit Mileena WITH.HER.BOOBS. Mileena then throws her sais at Mai in anger. Mai dodges and uses the squireel furaint and it his Mileena. Millena runs towards Mai and kicks her, and then rolls into her. Mai then hops on a tree like Chun vs Mai and then comes crashing down with fire. Millena, who was about done with that gir used her fatality on the burning Mai. The screen goes white. Mai is now standing over 2 skeletons. K.O.! Results Boomstick: a sexy woman has fallen today. Wiz: while Mileena was more deadly, Mai could use her better agility to dodge the attacks. Boomstick: and if you treid to drive your sais into fire, then the sais would turn to ashes. Boomstick: OH MAI GOODNESS! Wiz: The winner is Mai. Winner Mai Shiranui.png Next Time After Samus vs Bobba REMASTERED. Bobba Fett,(with an injured head was walking around. Then he sees some bloody chunks in the distance. After Master Cheif vs Doomguy. The bloody chunks suddenly turn to Doomguy. Trivia This is Blippeeddeeblah's first fight with female characters. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015